Ch. 380 - Girl with Dreams
Ch. 379 - Breezy Fall Evening Ch. 381 - Jazz Age CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. The Missing Piece Travel to Through the Hourglass Time Loop Match 12 details in Through the Hourglass Time Loop 2. One of a Kind Flowers Place 4 Land of Rare Flowers in the Garden 3. No Love Return to Flower Clogs Find 12 hidden objects in Flower Clogs 4. Good Timers Travel to The Chase Paradox Find 6 differences in The Chase Paradox 5. Cloud Nine Have 3 Reach for the Stars in the Garden Upgrade 1 Land of Rare Flowers to Level 2 6. Usual Suspect Return to Magical Gardens Find 12 hidden objects in Magical Gardens 7. The Beyond Tour Guide Travel to Reach for the Stars Find 12 hidden objects in Reach for the Stars 8. Wildest Dreams Travel to The Moonkeepers Find 12 hidden objects in The Moonkeepers 9. A No-brainer Travel to Sumptuous Love Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Sumptuous Love Time Warp 10. Ladder to Heaven Upgrade 1 Reach for the Stars to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Land of Rare Flowers to Level 3 11. The Beyond Trip Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 380 scenes Have 1 Rainbow Valley in the Garden (3d) 12. Complete Moonkeeper Set Collect the Umbrella of Dreams and place it in your Garden 13. Valley of Rainbows Upgrade 1 Rainbow Valley to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Reach for the Stars to Level 3 14. Connecting Lands Upgrade 1 Rainbow Valley to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Rainbow Valley to Level 5 15. Build the Moonkeeper Dwelling Complete the Moonkeeper Dwelling Wonder 16. Colony of Moons and Stars Upgrade the Moonkeeper Dwelling to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Through the Hourglass Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Through the Hourglass Time Loop 3 Star Reach for the Stars Earn 3 stars in Reach for the Stars 3 Star Reach for the Stars Earn 3 stars in Reach for the Stars 3 Star The Moonkeepers Earn 3 stars in The Moonkeepers 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 380 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 380 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 380 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS 17. Fly to the Moon Travel to Starry Night Find 12 hidden objects in Starry Night 3 Star for Starry Night Earn 3 stars in Starry Night |-| STORYLINE= Quest:The Missing Piece Ch.326/S.5 - Through The Hourglass Time Loop It's about time we fix my Time Maching. I have been stuck here long enough! Sorry I made you wait! We are almost done with the Time Machine. Yeah? Go on, what's stopping you then? It's just missing this one part. I know where to fimnd it. Excuse me for a moment while I retrieve the missing part! Argh! This is clearly not working out. But again, I have no other option! I should have had a back-up plan! Quest:No Love Ch.138/S.5 - Flower Clogs You look familiar oh that's right! You are with Eleanor. Listen, I have something to tell you. I came here to but something special for Eleanor. On a side note, the Time Machine is fixed! I came here just to buy flowers for her. Hope she likes it! Why are we here? What does flowers got anything to do with my Time Machine problem? Er-these are for you, Eleanor. We came all the way over here just for flowers? How about we keep this profesional and get my Time Machine up and running. I reckon you like flowers! No? Fine! No love for Leopold! Leopold is very sad! Wait, that's not sad! What is the reaction for being sad? Quest:Good Timers Ch.380/S.2 - The Chase Paradox Since I promised Enrique that I would cover for him I am going to do just that. Luckily we have got company! Since when were you so interested in solving Paradox in Beyond? I thought you hated the Beyond! What? Paradox is in the Beyond? My three worst enemies: Paradox and Beyond. That is never up for a debate, but what's the third one? Oh yeah! This is the new addition to my list, it is-and I quote-Enrique! Anyway, we got no time to waste, let's fix this Paradox! Are we done? Please tell me we are done! Yes, Quincy! We are done with Paradox! Need Borgsworth with me for another Time Warp. Hope he doesn't get mad... Wha? Right. he is a robot! Completely for got about that! Quest:Ususal Suspect Ch.263/S.1 - Magical Gardens There was another reading in the Beyond. And I am sure this is not a false one! I have been noticing these patterns quite actively. We are fixing the Anomalies wherever this Doppelganger has stolen the identity. I will keep you posted, Agent. We need your wits to solve this case! Quest:The Beyond Tour Guide Ch.380/S.3 - Reach for the Stars Greetings! This is Chauncey McNichols! Your licensed tour guide and emissary to the outer fringes of time and space! I am not a big fan of Beyond! But this time, I have to travel through the Beyod realms to fulfill a wish! On one of my journey, I came across this curious kid who was playing in the playground all by herself! So, I walked up to her and had a little conversation. Turns out she wanted to be an astronaut. Now, when she said that, her eyes were gloomy and filled with passion. But there were traces of sorrowness in them. I asked her if eveything's ok! That's when I came to know that she had a few days left to live. You might be wondering why I am be telling you all this. Because today, we are going to fulfill her dreams! Quest:Wildest Dreams Ch.380/S.4 - The Moonkeepers I know what we are about to do is illegal. Because Time Travel is restricted for humans unless they have the license. In our case it should be find, because I have already tipped the scales in our direction by talking to Eleanor. We are in this realm of Moonkeepers. Thet are these magical creatures that catch dreams and collect them in the form of stars. You see all those stars hanging from the tree? They are made of children's dream on Earth? Hope the little girl is loving it! I am going to take her further beyond ber wildest imaginations. Quest:A No-brainer. Ch.380/S.5 - Sumptuous Love Time Warp Let's wrap up the day, Agent! This should be a no-brainer! So, we don't need Borgsworth! There you go! We are done for the day, Agent! How is Enrique's investication going? I heard that Enrique is closing in on the Doppleganger case.